


Nighttime cuddles

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, hailstormshipping - Freeform, lowkey bruiseshipping and glacier, they're bros ok? no homo AT ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: The ninja are out for a nighttime training in the woods, but Jay seems a bit nervous about the whole thing. Which might be the cause?





	Nighttime cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lloydiebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydiebug/gifts).



> plain fluff just to prove to myself that I can write stuff without Kai being the center of attention (as much as I regret not adding the cocky fireball every freaking second) XD
> 
> Inspired by Lloydiebug's headcannons! <3

The night was chill, although not too much. The incoming summer was working its magic, allowing the temperatures to be just the perfect amount of warm and cold for a night outdoors.

“Sensei couldn’t have picked a better time,” Zane commented securing their belongings on the firm branch of the tree where they had decided to sleep.

“Yeah.” Added Jay with a dry laugh, back firmly pressed against the trunk.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jay wasn’t one to question Sensei’s teaching, the man was old and therefore wise, and a skilled ninja master on top of that! But why did he have to ask them to spend a night out in the woods as part of their training?

“Are you afraid of the darkness or nature’s elements, Jay?”

“What?! No, no! ‘Course I’m not! I’m fine. I’m a ninja!”

“That’s technically not true yet, we’re still Sensei’s pupils.”

“It’s a form of speech, Zane.” He groaned at his friend’s insistence to take every word in the literal sense. But that was true, Jay was not afraid of the darkness nor being out in the middle of nowhere when the sun had already set. It was _this_ other thing that had him on edge.

“Hey,” A third voice called for them from the ground. “Come down, I think I’ve found a better place.” Jay and Zane looked down at the noiret who was sporting a confident smile.

With a groan, Jay helped Zane untie the rope from the tree that was supposed to keep their bags safe and both apprentices jumped down. Jay doing a pirouette in the air. “Show off.” Muttered Cole.

“Jealous much?” He grinned, proud of his agile body.

“Not at all.” Cole flexed his arms, the black uniform tightening around the strong and prominent muscles, jeopardizing the well-being of the clothing. 

“Who’s showing off now?” The three of them started to laugh.

“So where’s that ‘better place’ you mentioned?” Zane turned to his friend, pulling the small bag over his shoulder.

“Right there, at the top of the slope,” Cole said motioning a few feet away.

The three soon-to-be ninja masters walked together, following their friend through the woods until they came to a clearing. Cole stopped at what seemed to be a random spot. Jay looked around, uncertain as well as the blond. “Uh… How is this a _better_ place?”

The noiret chuckled, sat down on the fresh grass unceremoniously and instructed his friends to do the same. Jay and Zane took a seat at each side of Cole. “Look up.” And so they did.

Jay gasped and Zane stared in awe at the marvelous starry sky above their heads. The night was clear, not a single cloud to disturb the shine of the tiny sparkling dots.

“Wow.”

“Pretty, right?”

“It’s so cool.” Jay mouthed virtually breathless.

“Even better than what we can see from the monastery, uh?”

“Beautiful, indeed,” Zane added. “Thank you, Cole. I don’t think there’s a better place where we could spend this training.”

“You’re welcome, buddy.” He replied giving Zane a pat on the back. He then turned towards Jay and giggled as he discovered the boy still highly amazed at the sight.

Zane extracted some sandwiches from the bag and handed them to his peers. They soon engaged in one of their casual chatters, talking about nothing and everything, joking and overall just being the idiots they usually were. Although this was supposed to be another part of their training, it actually felt like a random adventure anyone would go to with their friends. Zane taught them the name and shape of some of the visible constellations, leaving both Jay and Cole fascinated at all the knowledge the blond had about the universe. He eventually mentioned it would be good for them to learn some of the most important figures and that once they were back he’d make the suggestion to sensei.

“If that means we can have more nights like this, I’m up for it,” Cole said.

“Me too!” Jay chirped next to him. Zane simply smiled back.

The hours passed slowly, Jay drifted off to sleep soon enough, his head hanging to the side, cheek pressed against the grass as a thin string of saliva fell from the corner of his mouth.

“He’s so wasted.” Cole tittered.

“Well, we did walk a while to get here, it’s only natural for us to be tired. Though I admit it brings me joy to see him sleeping so peacefully. He seemed a bit nervous earlier about the whole sleeping outside issue.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t tell. I thought he might be afraid of the dark as many other people do but he said that was not a problem to him.”

Cole’s lips puckered, eyebrow arching in surprise as he looked back at the boy in question. They would have certainly noticed it by now had Jay had nyctophobia. Sensei was very strict back at the monastery; ‘lights out’ meant lights out. Not a single lamp was to be turned on in the whole building when sleep time came, unless it was an emergency. 

The noiret shrugged, hoping that whatever had been bothering Jay was now out of his mind. With a sigh, he tucked his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow and wished goodnight to his other friend before closing his eyes. 

♦♦♦

This experience was meant to help them become more aware of their surroundings and to be able to register even the fall of a leaf. Cole though knew this side of the woods was as peaceful as a baby, therefore he allowed himself to just sleep and relax in the company of his friends. No one ever came there, they were safe.

That is why it took him a few moments to jerk back into consciousness when he felt something snaking up his tummy. He flinched, ready to kick whatever thing was on him and get on his feet in a fighting stance when his eyes landed on a small hand. The sparkling canopy of stars provided a dim light, just enough to see his ginger friend pressing up against his side, arm moving tentatively over him and gripping hard when it reached his waist.

“J-Jay?” Cole whispered, obtaining no response. He shifted, releasing one arm from behind his head and softly peeled the boy’s hand from him, pushing him back with a low grunt. Jay whined in his sleep as his back landed on the grass again. Cole snorted content and stretched his body before going back to sleep. But the peace was brief as shortly after, a weight was being pushed onto him again.

“What the…?” Jay had scooted closer and this time he’d hooked a leg over Cole’s thighs while his hand dropped onto the boy’s broad chest, pawing the muscle underneath the uniform like a kitten trying to milk its mom. Cole blushed furiously. Once more he tried to get the boy off himself but Jay just clutched him with more force, his body almost lying totally over Cole by now. “Are you kidding me?” He whisper-shouted.

“Something the matter?” Zane’s soft voice appeared by his side.

“I- Jay is… Ah!” Cole gasped when Jay fully climbed on top of him and nuzzled his chest with a satisfied smile on his lips, grabbing his body like a koala. “He’s... groping me!” Cole hissed to his friend. 

Zane lifted his head and stared at them. His pale blue eyes growing used to the darkness around them. Cole tensed again as Jay accommodated himself over his body, pure happiness displayed on the boy’s face. “Mr. Cuddlywump…” he murmured.

“What the heck is he doing?” Cole mouthed, his voice abandoning him as his body shook. A shiver went down his spine at the intimacy of their position. They had been training together for a few months but never had they gotten that _close_ before.

Zane laughed softly. “I believe he thinks you’re his plushie.”

“His what?”

“His plushie. Jay sleeps with one. Didn’t you know it?” Cole’s deadpanned expression said he didn’t. “I found out once when I was cleaning his room. I think I understand now why he seemed nervous. He might have been worried he wouldn’t be able to sleep without it.”

Cole stared at him, astonished that Zane could stay so calm while this was happening. _Well, obviously he doesn’t have a dumbass lying on top of him treating you like a toy._ Cole’s eyes went back to Jay, he could barely see more than the top of his short gingerish hair, Jay’s breathing was slow, deep, the boy was really asleep and having the time of his life as he grabbed at him with a soft, pleased hum. Cole felt his face heating up, a sudden warmth in his body that made it impossible to push the guy aside. Jay looked too happy to be disturbed.

“Wh-what do I do?” Cole whispered to the blond, a subtle level of anxiety in his voice. 

Zane studied the scene for another minute then finally offered a ‘solution’. He moved closer to the boys and very slowly managed to snake under one of Jay’s arms, placing a hand around the boy’s waist, Zane’s body snug to Cole’s side as well, keeping the three boys in a tight embrace. The noiret stuttered nervously, eyes popping out with no idea what the blond was up to. “It would be a shame to wake him up. I thought I’d share the burden with you if that’s okay.”

All air escaped from Cole’s lungs, the soft gloss he saw on Zane’s eyes left him speechless. He looked down again to Jay then back at Zane. What kind of solution was that? Albeit Cole couldn’t get himself to violently jerk them away from him. The warmth of their bodies seeping into him brought a wonderful feeling he had never experienced before. He had no idea what it was, but it was way too comfortable to think about breaking free from its hold.

“Aaah…” He groaned lowly, head falling back against the ground. “Okay.” He murmured and Cole found his arm moving on his own accord under Zane’s head so the guy could comfortably rest on him too. The blond thanked him and the quiet peace of the bucolic environment engulfed them anew.

Cole thought it would be impossible for him to fall back into sleep, but the more minutes that passed, the deeper Jay and Zane’s breaths turned, the more relaxed the noiret felt. The jitters that had tortured him a few moments ago at the idea that he was so close to another boy’s body were now vanishing into the night.

His eyelids turning heavier with every new blinking, and he wasn’t sure if that fleeting light that crossed the sky might have been a shooting star or just his imagination. Cole grabbed the boys tighter against him and secretly wished this wouldn’t be the last night they could spend together sleeping like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the ending is a bit crappy but not bad for a first time. It is just so hard to contain myself and not write these boys getting all super gay with each other


End file.
